The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for retention of an ink profile for the printing in the inking unit of printing presses.
A method for a defined generation of an ink distribution required for the printing in an inking unit of a rotary printing press is known e.g. from German patent No. 3,707,695 C2. By this method an existing ink profile is relaxed and an ink profile required for the subsequent printing job is established, or an ink profile is created in an inking unit running without ink. After the required ink profile for this subsequent printing job is set, paper travel and the printing process in the press are initiated, or the ink duct movement is switched off, or the ink duct movement is switched off and the press is stopped.
If the printing process does not start immediately, it is a disadvantage that the so set ink profile is evened out to a basic ink layer.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for retention of an ink profile for the printing.
This object is realized by the method and apparatus for retaining an ink profile established during the ink infeed process for printing in inking units of printing presses containing ink dosing equipment, and a roller group with oscillating rollers, transfer rollers, and inking rollers, which interrupts the drive of the inking unit for the duration from the end of ink infeed to the delayed start of printing.